Has Anyone Seen My Socks?
by Plex-N-Ryoa
Summary: Here goes nothing. That's basically the attitude of nine teenagers- ok, eight teens and a 12 year old centaur- as they embark on one messed up quest being dictated by two even MORE messed up twin authors. Socks are lost, and hilarity ensues.
1. Prologue

**Dear Readers, **

**This is our first fic. Be it praise or flame, please review. But please note: this fic is not fireproof, and might burn out if there are too many flames.**

**-Ryoa**

_Man, she's too formal with that thing. Hey, it's Plex. Well, all that I can say is that this story originated from a conversation where I was sitting under my dad's computer desk, and Ryoa asked "If we were Xanth characters, what would our talents be?" We got to thinking and here we are. _

_If you know us personally, then you would be able to tell who wrote what, but since you probably don't, I'll give you a basic rundown: _

_Ryoa: fluff and romance, mostly, some humor. _

_Plex: humor, kinky/sexual stuff (she's the fluffy romance, I'm the PG-13 and up romance). … I made up the title, too. _

_Both: original (as far as we can tell) puns, and any other bits that may be in there._

_As for flames, I personally don't care. We're having a burning party to burn all of our school papers in about 2 weeks, so flame on for all I care. Make it nice and toasty for our reminders of the hell hole that is our school._

And now…on to the fic! gallops away

**Disclaimer**: we do not own Xanth. Only a few puns that do not appear in this chapter, Plex, Ryoa, and the centaurs belong to us. More to come.

Has anyone seen my socks?

Prologue

The whole of Xanth was sleeping peacefully in the night. Looking closer, you could see castle Roogna and its surrounding area, along with a hut right along its eastern side. Suddenly, a set of joined ellipsis flew out into the dark night, unnoticed in their flight except by a certain powerful demon. He stopped the ellipsis and examined it.

"Hmmm…more from the royal line. Very well then." And he sent it on his way. But something had happened. The order was now laced with magic more powerful then the one that moved it.

As the rosy dawn gilded the skies, a great white stork carrying a bundle came into view. If one looked closely, you could see a tiny head poking out of the bag, its eyes aimed downwards as they became as large as saucers.

A decidedly feminine scream filled the air and a large, glittering firedrake appeared and got too close to the stork. A scalding stream of fire straight at the large bird, thoroughly roasting it. The bag fell downwards toward the trees at an alarmingly fast pace in a drop that no human could survive, let alone a baby

But as it hit the ground, it simply bounced. The baby started wailing.

Nearby, a centaur family was taking a walk through the woods. The dam, named Jane, dashed off towards the sound without bothering to tell her mate, Karl, where she was going. Karl and their foal, Klepto, dashed off in pursuit of the female. They came upon her in a clearing, cuddling a small human girl. Karl went over to his wife, but Klepto, ever curious, went over to the bag and reached in.

"I think it needs a diaper change," she said, grabbing a second baby by one leg as she held her nose against the smell. Taking the baby from her daughter and handing the first one to her husband, the family ran off into the forest.

Dawn walked through the door of the centaurs' hut, greeted Jane, her new friend, and sat down at the table. When they had just started to talk, two young human children came running though the room. They were boy and girl, but were obviously twins. The girl, who was riding a small lap dragon, was chasing the boy, who was running in fear for his life. Suddenly, they stopped, turned and stared at Dawn.

The boy, complete with blue spiked hair and a childish grin on his face, ran up to the table, climbed on a chair to get up to the table, which he then climbed onto. He positioned himself in front of Dawn, and grinned.

"Hi!" he said, waving and jumping just a little.

Then he lost his balance, and fell into the chair next to Dawn. Dawn was shocked and worried for the toddler and reached out belatedly to try to catch him. She could only imagine how much pain he would be in. To her surprise, the boy was not crying, but bouncing on the now soft chair as if it were a piece of elastic. He also happened to be bouncing on his head. He was grinning and giggling as he bounced, and he gave her a few small waves.

The girl, exhibiting supreme understanding of grown-up ways for a three-year-old, rolled her eyes and rode up to Dawn.

"Hi." She said, though slightly less energetic than her brother. She also had blue-tipped hair.

The boy continued to laugh as he jumped upright on the now regular chair. The girl rode up to the boy, shook her head, and knocked him off the chair backwards.

Dawn was appalled. How could an innocent toddler be so malicious? She got up immediately to pick up the boy, and when she got to him, she found him sitting there with a dazed expression on his chubby face. She picked him up and turned to look at the girl.

"How could you do that? He could have been seriously hurt!" she lectured.

"No he can't," the girl argued.

"And why not?" Dawn was curious as to why the girl thought this.

"He just can't. That's him." The girl obviously thought this was a sufficient answer, but Dawn still did not comprehend. She turned to look at Jane.

"What Ryoa means is that Plex can't be physically harmed. That's his talent." She explained further.

"Yep," both the twins, Plex and Ryoa, confirmed.

"Ah, I see." Dawn said. "That reminds me of my great-grandpa Bink…" she mused aloud.

Jane looked at her softly. "That is because Bink is Plex and Ryoa's great-great grandfather. Plex and Ryoa are your children, Dawn." Jane informed her gently.

"Mommy," Plex and Ryoa called out. Plex flung his chubby arms around her neck, and Ryoa encircled her legs.

"My…children…" Dawn was stunned by this information. She knew that it was true, because centaurs did not lie, but it was still hard to believe. She had always thought that she and her husband Jeff should have children by now, but had never fussed over the ordeal.

"Mommy," the twins said again.

Dawn sat down roughly in her chair, and Ryoa climbed into her lap as well as Plex.

As Dawn sat absorbing the new information, Plex and Ryoa fell asleep. She felt more than heard their breathing slow, and looked down. The toddlers were sleeping peacefully in her lap, contented smiles on their twin faces.

Dawn felt a sense of motherly pride swell as she looked at them, and knew that even though she was just entering their lives now, she would love them just the same as if she had been in their lives all along.

She looked down at the children, her children, and knew that they would always be as they were now, at least to her. Whenever she looked at them, she would always see two sleeping twin angels.

Her angels.

End of prologue

Yay! And that's the prologue (duh)! Ended on a bit of a fluffy note, which I, Plex, wrote by myself.

e-mail either of us at (with no spaces)

cantharmnezumi (at) yahoo . com (for Plex)

or

Four1490 (at) sbcglobal . net (for Ryoa)

and remember, review!

-Plex & Ryoa


	2. And It Begins

Here's some bios of people that were introduced last chapter:

Name: Plex Human Nickname: none Birthday: FeBlueBerry 14 Age: 17 Sex: Male Talent: cannot be physically harmed (still gets minor bruises and cuts) Eyes: Blue Hair: blonde (spiked). Spikes turn blue in sunlight Height: 6'1" Family: Mother(Dawn), Father(Jeff), older twin Sister (Ryoa)  
Notes: tends to be a bit clumsy at times, hence his power. When he is  
going to be hurt by landing on the ground, the ground becomes soft,  
like a mattress. He tends to be very hyper at times, extremely lazy at  
others. He is affected less by the madness than others, as he already  
has a slightly crazy personality. He shares a telepathic link with his  
twin sister.

Name: Ryoa Human Nickname: Ry Birthday: FeBlueBerry 14 Age: 17 Sex: Female Talent: can summon and calm/befriend dragons Eyes: Blue Hair: blonde. Blue tint in sunlight Height: 5'11" Family: Mother(Dawn), Father(Jeff), younger twin brother (Plex) Notes: she tends to be a very quiet girl, and is learning the dragon language from Grundy. Her temper FLARES whenever she sees someone she loves or is close to hurt. In a fit of rage, sometimes her talent acts of its own accord and summons a dragon to smite the person agitating her

one more note:

"blah" is talking  
'blah' is a quote inside a quote  
'_blah'_ is telepathic talking  
:blah: means an action

**Chapter 1 – And It Begins**

"Warning! Warning! Mom alert in 5 minutes! The time is 6:25!"

"Eugh," Plex groaned as her rolled over and smacked his alarm. He didn't want to get up! He was 17, almost 18, and it was the middle of Jamboree, meaning it was supposed to be a vacation, and yet his mother still insisted that he and his sister get up at the Crack of Dawn! 'It's so you keep a normal sleep schedule,' she'd told them...

Since when did he do anything 'normal'? Furthermore, define 'normal.' 'Normal' for who? 6:30 in the morning was NOT '_normal_' by his standards.

He heard a similar alarm go off in the next room. His knowledge of his sister's habits told him that she, too, had rolled over and smacked her alarm. He got up and walked out into the hall. Halfway to the bathroom, he ran into his sister.

Literally.

"OW! Plex! Watch where you're going for once in your life!" Ryoa said angrily as she rubbed her head.

"You watch where you're going! And by the way, you got yourself one serious case of dragon mouth! Be sure to brush your teeth when I'm done."

Needless to say, neither of them were morning people.

"What do you mean when _you're_ done? I got the bathroom first!"

"No, it's mine!"

There was a short pause...

"MINE!" they screamed at the same time and ran for the bathroom.

The door to the bathroom was closed, but it was also green signifying that it was unoccupied. Plex got an evil grin on his face as he pulled ahead of Ryoa, and ran straight for the closed door, not slowing down at all.

When he reached the door, it got a Plex-sized hole that closed immediately after he passed through it. He heard Ryoa smack into the now solid, red door.

"OW! Dammit Plex! That's the second time this morning! And you cheated!" Ryoa screamed after she recovered her senses, which had been knocked out of her head from the force of the impact.

"I mock you with my monkey pants," Plex said as he came out of the bathroom and pointed to his boxers... which had monkeys on them.

"Damn cocky brother," Ryoa muttered as she went into the bathroom. Plex smiled as he went back to his room and started to get dressed.

Just as he pulled on his blue jeans, his mother came in his room, not bothering to knock.

"Mom! Knocking! Learn it! Know it! Use it!" Plex shouted.

"Oh, Plex, I've seen you nude before, what's the big deal? Also, I'm your mother, I don't have to knock. Besides, you walk around in your underwear. Now hurry up and come down to breakfast." She turned and left, leaving the door wide open.

Ryoa walked into her room and started to get dressed. She heard Plex ranting about their mom knocking. '_Please_,' she thought to herself,' _the guy walks around in his underwear, but he still insists that mom knocks! Yeah, that makes sense..._'

Ryoa sighed at her strange brother's antics and decided on a pair of brown, no, yellow, no, blue jean shorts.

She was, of course, already wearing her panties.

As she was pulling on her shirt, she heard her door open. She screamed lightly and jerked her shirt down quickly.

"Mom! Knocking! Learn it! Know it! Use it!" she yelled at her mother, who just rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Your brother and you are so alike, and you don't even realise it..." she trailed off. "But anyway, just come down for breakfast." She turned and left, leaving the door wide open. Ryoa sighed, brushed her hair, and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Aw, mom," Plex whined as his mother gave him mundane oatmeal for breakfast, "can't I just have the Wild Oats I found in the back yard?"

"_PLEX_!" Dawn shouted. "Jeff! Tell your son that he is not allowed to have any Wild Oats whatsoever!" she demanded, getting in two exclamation points.

"Well..." Jeff started, but trailed off, finding little reason to penalize Plex for his hormones.

Dawn shot him a Look.

Jeff gathered all of his courage, which had fallen onto his shoulder when he was looked at, and turned back to Plex.

"Plex, while I see no problem with it, your mother does not wish you to associate with the Wild Oats. But I do ask that, please, do us all a favor and wait a month or two until you try anything. No Conspiracy violation."

Jeff did not have the full concept of the Adult Conspiracy, having been born and raised in Mundania, and often let slip more than he should. That accounts for how Ryoa and Plex know More Than Enough when it comes to the Conspiracy.

When Jeff finished talking, Dawn reached over and cuffed him on the back of the head. Ryoa reached to do the same to Plex, but when her hand almost hit his head, it did not hit, but passed right through his head.

A light bulb appeared above her head, and Ryoa went to repeat her actions. But this time she stopped when her hand was in the middle of his head.

"Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle," she said sickeningly sweetly as she wiggled her fingers in Plex's head.

"Ow! OW! Brain! _BRAIN! BRAIN_!" Plex screamed as he did a little dance trying to get Ryoa's hand out of his head.

The three exclamation points stunned Ryoa, and she let her hand drop. Plex glared at her.

'_Evil_' Plex thought at her, rubbing his head. She hadn't hurt him, of course, she couldn't, but it had tickled like nothing else had or ever will.

'_Serves you right_' Ryoa thought back at him, glaring, but also grinning mischievously, and went back to her oatmeal.

"Hey, Mom?" Plex asked after a few minutes, "Can me and Ry go visit Ceito and his parents today?"

"May Ryoa and I visit," Dawn corrected him, "Yes, I suppose you may visit them after your spelling lessons." Dawn had changed greatly since her teenage years. Gone were the days when she and Eve would flirt ceaselessly with any and all males their age...or a bit older. Having children had completely changed her. Eve had also changed after having her son, who was three years younger than Plex and Ryoa.

"Aw, mamma," it was Ryoa's turn to whine. "Can't we have a lesson there? They are centaurs, after all."

Dawn sighed.

"Please?" both Plex and Ryoa said as they pulled the twin angel bit and got identical innocent looks on their faces.

Dawn saw little haloes and wings appear on her children. (p/n: liar)

"Well..." the twins added puppy-dog eyes to top it off, and saw their mother's resolve crumble away. "Ok, but you have to learn something while you're there."

"Yay! Thanks mom!" they cheered, still speaking and acting simultaneously. They jumped up, ran around either side of the table, hugged her, and ran off to get ready.

"I swear," Dawn told Jeff after Plex and Ryoa had left, "they may be conspiracy-age in a month, but they'll always be 3 years old, the way they pull that twin angel act." she sighed "and it works every time..."

Jeff sighed. "No matter how old they get in years, they'll always be our little angels, even if they can be a pain in the ass sometimes..."

"Hey, Ceito," Ryoa said as they approached the centaur's hut.

"Hello Ryoa, hey Plex," Ceito replied as he trotted up to them.

"Hey, our mom said that since we came here instead of doing our spelling lessons, we have to learn something while we're here," Plex told him.

"Ok, I'll tell my dam. C'mon inside."

_inside_

"Mom! Aunt Dawn said that Plex and Ryoa have to learn something here!" Ceito shouted across the hut.

"Ok," she called back. "Come in the kitchen."

Ceito's family was not your standard centaur family. They did many things like humans, because both of his parents had ran off and gotten lost when they were young. They had been taken in by a village of humans and had been raised as human children. When they had grown up and had foals of their own, they had raised their foals the same way that they had been raised.

Also, they all had magic talents.

Ceito's mother, Jane, could prepare food with her mind, and his father, Carl, had the talent that his coat was always magically soft, shiny, and un- tangled, no matter how much dirt and dust was gathered. (p/n: no, that's not 3 talents, it's all the talent of glamour...yes, odd for a guy, but they're entire family is odd. And I'm odd for thinking it up. Deal with it.) His sister, Klepto, could summon any object that did not belong to her.

Ceito's mom was making a mundane chocolate cake in the kitchen.

"So," she said as she turned to look at them, "Dawn says that you have to learn something here...I smell a loop hole. What lesson did you skip?"

"Spelling." Plex spat out the word as if it burned his tongue.

"Ok. Do either of you know how to make a mundane cake?" she asked with a glint in her eye.

"No, but we know how to eat them," Ryoa replied.

"Yeah!" Plex agreed.

"Good. Here's your lesson for today: How to Make a Mundane Cake. Plex, you write it down, and Ryoa can put it together."

"Ok," they both replied.

She set out the pre-measured ingredients for Ryoa, and set them both to work. After a while, she leaned over Plex's shoulder to see how he had done. She rolled her eyes at his genealogy. Ryoa joined her.

Mundane choklit kake

1. tak egs oil and water  
2. miks slowlee with kake miks (bake-ing Tsoda sugar and flower  
koko powder)

"Flower? Are you sure Great-Grandpa Dor didn't write this? And what's bake- ing Tsoda sugar?"

"It's supposed to be 'baking soda, sugar' and I read it in one of my books!" Ceito exclaimed as he ran across the hut to the bookshelf.

"'Baking soda: the product of letting Tsoda Popka sit in the sun for too long. Doing this erases the "T" and the "Popka" leaving behind a soft, white powder used for baking.'" He read aloud.

"You're too smart..." Plex complained as he wrote.

"Moving on..." Jane cut in.

"'Tak kake miks and ad al contents inn two a bole'" Ryoa read over Plex's shoulder. "You get more like Grandpa Dolph and them every day!"

"Yeah, well, you get more like mom and them every day!"

"What's a kake miks?" Ryoa asked, ignoring Plex's comment.

"Cake mix," Jane corrected.

"I think it might be a special combination of music just for baking..." Plex mused aloud.

"No Plex, though you're only a few words off," Jane said. "A cake mix is a special combination of ingredients that are given so that one doesn't have to make the cake from scratch. In this case, the mix has flour, cocoa powder, sugar, and baking soda. It's just a way to save time," she explained.

"Oh," both Plex and Ryoa said.

"Do you have everything mixed, Ryoa?" Jane asked.

"Yes."

"Ok. Pour it into the pan and we'll set the timer to bake it."

"Ok." They put the batter into the oven and set it to bake. Jane made some instant cookies, using her talent, and they all sat around the table.

"So," Jane struck up a conversation, "what are your guys' plans to do?"

"I plan to start looking around for a potential mate," Ceito stated calmly.

"I wanna sleep as late as I can," Plex replied.

Ryoa blushed and answered, "I think it's about time I started looking for my true love..."she said very quietly. Plex looked a little shocked, this was news to him, and he didn't particularly like it.

"Why would you wanna go and do that for? Are you getting bored with hanging around with me?" Plex looked and felt very dejected.

"NO! Of course not! It's just that, well, you're great to hang around with, but I'm starting to want someone who I can be romantic with. And incest is icky. Even worse if it's twincest. " Ryoa told him.

"Yeah, you have a point. It's nasty even thinking of banging my twin sister...it'd be like me banging a female me..." Plex shuddered. "and that's just...eww" :twitch:

"Plex!" Jane scorned. "Watch that mouth of yours, mister! You're not quite 18 yet." True enough, the twins and Ceito's ears had turned a bit red at Plex's profanitive (p/n: ok maybe that's not a real word, according to Microsoft Word. It is for me, so too bad.) language, even if it wasn't a technical conspiracy word, being mundane and all. Dad's mundane-ness strikes again.

"If only I knew who my true love was..." Ryoa mumbled with a sigh.

"Why don't we ask Humphrey?" Ceito proposed.

"That's it!" Jane shouted. "Go to Humphrey and ask a Question! That'll be sure to give you something to do."

"OK, sounds good to me. Let's go," Ryoa stated as she stood and left the kitchen, Plex and Ceito right behind her.

"Bye Mom! We'll be back later!" Ceito called as they left the hut.

:cheezy traveling music Plex gets fed up with the traveling music, presses a "stop" button, and changes the CD to one he made himself:

Leaving from the centaur's cottage, Ryoa, Plex and Ceito headed towards the Good Magician's castle, or in the direction it was supposed to be anyway. Ryoa had summoned up a dragon, more specifically a large-winged firedrake, to ride to the castle.

This particular dragon was a frequent guest at the twin's home, and today would not be the last time it would visit the girl. They went on the trail with little distraction, and even went over the Gap Chasm without hindrance, thanks to both Grandma Ivy and Ryoa's talent.

But, soon the group came upon a extremely large wall, that was made of a smooth brick, making it impossible to climb over, and it extended as far as the eye could see, making it impossible to go around, leaving only one choice. Plex and Ryoa slid off the drake to converse with Ceito on the ground.

"Ry, you're going to have to fly over it," Plex said to her.

"I can't! I'm too afraid of heights! What if I die!" Ryoa was starting to panic.

"What's more important to you? Your fear of heights, or your lo-your question getting answered?" Ryoa, failing to notice his little slip of speech, nodded and climbed back on the drake. Plex climbed up behind her, and Ceito allowed himself to be gently taken in the dragon's claws.

Ryoa's stomach had decided to stay on the ground as they flew up.

"See?" Plex said softly. "This isn't so bad. Look we're landing right now."

"I can't see anything. I won't see anything. My eyes are closed and aren't opening until I feel the ground beneath my feet." Her stomach decided it liked her better than sitting by itself, and came back as soon as they landed. Ryoa opened her eyes and heaved a sigh of relief. They traveled on, avoiding the loveliest paths that, more likely then not, would lead to a tangle tree. And then, yet again, they came upon a wall.

This one seemed no different then any other wall you might come upon, besides the fact that it was the same width as the last on and impossibly tall, but as Plex ran towards it to get through to the other side, knowing that Ryoa would not fly over, he discovered that his talent didn't work. He crashed hard into the wall.

"Stupid wall! You are a retarded excuse for a wall and you..."

_several minutes later_

"How dare you defy me you stupid pile of bricks and there's a door...right...there..." Plex said, looking rather sheepish. Plex let out a soft "baaa" as his sister dismissed the drake, opened the door and walked through, closely followed by Ceito, and finally by Plex, who gathered up the shreds of his dignity and stepped through.

Once again, the small party came upon a wall. This one had words inscribed on it's surface.

"_You are driving a bus. It can hold 30 people, and at the first stop, the bus becomes 1/3 full. At the next stop, 3 people get off and 5 get on. Then, all passengers except one get off, and 20 people get on. 3 people get off at the next stop. What is the name of the bus driver?"_

After it had been read, the words disappeared.

"OH! Oh! I know! Pick me!" Plex shouted, raising his hand and waving it wildly while jumping like a little kid. "I know the answer! It's morujg..." Ryoa covered his mouth with her hand.

"Quiet, you. This is Ceito's challenge. You already had yours. Remember the wall?" Plex looked down, like a puppy who knew he had done something wrong.

"Umm..." the highly-intellectual centaur was stumped.

"Maybe the answer is easier and simpler then you think. Use that memory, think about every sentence," Ryoa hinted in the most off-hand vague way.

"Yeah, I mean, I got it in a few seconds," Plex added.

"Well, if Plex got it, it must be very simple. Ok, lemme see...'I'm driving a bus...' OH! Duh...in this case, the driver's name is Ceito!" and the wall disappeared.

The trio walked forward and was met by Ivy.

"Hello Ryoa, Plex, and Ceito," Ivy greeted. "Wira's sick today, that's why I'm filling in, but Humphrey will see you one at a time. Ryoa, ladies first."

Ryoa climbed up the staircase and entered Humphrey's study. He barely grunted an acknowledgement, but it was enough to signal her to ask her Question.

"How do I find my true love?" Ryoa asked.

"Ret-"at that moment, just before he could complete the first word, Plex burst through the door. Literally.

"WAIT!" he shouted. Both Humphrey and Ryoa stared at him. "I want to hear, too."

The girl and the gnome rolled their eyes at him. Plex shrugged. With a reproachful glare, Humphrey returned to his book and said,

"Return what Klepto stole - and don't even bother sending the centaur up here, his answer is the same. There will be no fee as you are of the royal line."

Plex and Ryoa, knowing that this was all they were going to receive from the runt, headed back downstairs. Halfway down, Plex tripped and rolled the rest of the way down. The Gorgon was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, and simply shifted out of the way as Plex rolled past her.

Then Plex saw the tray of cookies the Gorgon was holding.

Plex dived for them, but was stopped by Ceito's hoof, which sent him sprawling back to the floor.

"In the kitchen, Plex," Ceito scolded.

"Aw, you mean I gotta walk all that way just for a cookie?" Plex whined. "Eh, it's worth it." Plex side-stepped to the left, just inside of the doorway to the kitchen, and snatched a cookie before anyone could stop him. He took a bite and plopped down contentedly in a chair. He finished the cookie in record time. (P/n: all the while looking like a squirrel.)

Ryoa sighed and shook her head. "Such a dork." She muttered as she sat gracefully across from Plex ...and snatched a cookie in the same manner that Plex had.

"Hypocrite," Plex muttered as he took another cookie. In his head, an image of Ryoa sticking out her tongue at him appeared. He physically stuck out his tongue at her in return and then turned to Ceito. "Ceito, what was your Question? Whatever it was, it ha the same answer as Ryoa's."

"Mine? Well, my dam wanted me to find a respectable filly, so I can to find one that I would like as well."

Plex made a face. "Eugh, all of this romantic stuff is making me sick." Sure enough, his face had acquired a green-ish tint.

"Oh, Plex. Do us all a favor and grow up, ok?" Ryoa shot at him. "You're just being stupid 'cuz you know that no girl will ever go for you."

"Am not!" but his ears were smoking from that burn he had just received. "I could get any girl I want, I just haven't found one that I want yet. I'm waiting for the perfect person for me." He crossed his arms in a pout.

Ryoa sighed and rolled her eyes. 'Brothers' she scoffed to herself.

end chapter 1

and that's chapter one.

- the comment about incest and "twincest" belongs to baneofJean from her X-men: Evolution fic, "Reconciliation"

Remember, REVIEW! Even if you think it's crap!

-Plex and Ryoa

ps- you can e-mail us at

cantharmnezumi (at) yahoo . com (Plex)

or

FOUR1490 (at) sbcglobal . net (Ryoa)


	3. In Which There Are Many Cookies

Hey all! 'tis Ryoa again! But you knew that didn't you? of course you did. Thank you all who commented on the last few chappies, and thanks to Citrus, our only reviewing reader we don't know! claps vigorously and falls off chair Ah, well. Anyway, you may have seen that I recently posted another fic under this author name. (Once again, thanks Citrus for reviewing) but you also should notice that it is a HP fic. Although Xanth is our main medium of stress relief, we do have other interests. Harry Potter, Inuyasha, Fruits Basket, CSI...we have many ideas for fics in these categories, but the do need some prompting from fans to get online. Now, where was I before I so rudely interrupted myself? Ah, yes, the Xanth fic. In this chappie you meet many new friends, we get to go on our quest, and Landen gets a little jackassy...Who is Landen? Read and find out! fades off of stage and forfeits to brother's ramblings

:settles into chair, complete with usual attire of pajama pants:

ahem

well, since ryoa covered the fic, I'll cover the random. Sorry it took so long to update ;; what, with school for both of us, bando boot-camp for Ryoa, and swimming for me, we haven't had much time to sit down and write this thing. But! Now, it's here. Finally.

As I said I'll do before, it's time to introduce Ceito's Bio (heh…it rhymes…kind of…)

Name: Ceito Centaur

Nickname: Cei

Birthday: NoRemember 1

Age: 12

Sex: Male

Talent: Can turn all or part of himself invisible

Eyes: Green

Hair: platinum blonde

Coat: white, with light gray spots

Height: 6'8"

Family: dam(mother), sire(father), sister (Klepto), foster brother and sister (Plex and Ryoa)

Notes: Older sister Klepto, age 17, can summon objects that belong to others

When Ceito's parents were out riding with Klepto, they found Plex and Ryoa, and took them in because they are weird centaurs. When the twins were three, they were returned to their parents, but still remain close to the centaur family.

**2**

"So," Ceito said, after the group had been talking about nonsense for a little while. "Our Answer is to "return what Klepto stole" and in so doing this will lead us on a quest. We should devise a plan. I suggest that we first return to our respective parental units to ask permission to set off on our quest. Then we should interview my sister to figure out what it is exactly that we're supposed to return. Due to her talent, she has stolen many objects, so figuring out which one we need may be difficult. However, if I remember correctly, she has been trying to return the objects on her own, so there should be fewer then the total amount of objects stolen."

"You're sounding more centaur-y than usual," Plex commented. He looked around, trying to figure out why, and found the reason. "I know why! You ate the only Smart Cookie! There was only one of those! …I wanted that one…what with the needing of the common sense…"

"He ate the One Smart Cookie!" Ryoa exclaimed.

"Yeah, he did!" Plex answered.

"Let's gather minions and beat him with pudding!" Ryoa slammed her fist on the table.

"You had one of the nut cookies, didn't you?" Plex looked at his sister oddly.

"Or we could just begin our journey?" Ceito supplied hopefully.

"Yeah, there's that, too," Plex agreed with a shrug.

"OK! Let's go!" Ryoa hopped up from the table. Plex grabbed a couple cookies for the road, and he and Ceito followed her out from the castle, calling their thanks to the Gorgon as they left.

After parting with Ceito, Plex and Ryoa made their way back to Castle Roogna. There they found their cousin, Cyko, singing and jumping around the yard.

Cyko was 14, and had the talent of summoning coffee in any form. What did this result in?

One EXTREEMLY hyper cousin. Constantly.

Plex called out to him, and he turned around mid jump, waving.

When they walked up to him, they found that he was singing a song he had obviously made up. It fit his personality, genealogy, and mentality perfectly.

"A is for cookie, it's good enough for me. B is for cookie, it's good enough for me. C is for elephant, it's good enough for me…"

"Man, Plex, even you can spell better than he can…and that's really saying something…"

"2 is for cookie, it's good enough for me. Dresser is for cookie, it's good enough for me. 8 is for cookie, it's good enough for me. And I don't remember the rest of this song I just made up right now!"

"Cyko, you psycho, those last three weren't even numbers…" Ryoa scoffed.

"Ryoa – you've been around me too long. You're mixing your words. You meant letters," Plex said gently, patting her on the back.

"Meh." Cyko said shrugging, "My mom made me come with her to visit – she doesn't trust me on my own since the time I tried to make my own lunch…"

"It's ok." Ryoa told him.

"Hey – if our moms agree, wanna come on our quest with us?" Plex asked.

"Sure! I've been really bored…."

They walked into the castle, saying hi to Soufflé when they passed him, and made their way to the sitting room their moms could always be found in. Their moms looked up at the same time, automatically knowing their children wanted something. Whenever their three teenage children come in smiling innocently, they knew that something was wanted of them.

"Momma?" Ryoa asked.

"Yes?"

"May Ryoa and I go on a quest?" When Plex used correct grammar, there was always something he wanted very badly. Dawn stared hard at them.

"What quest, where, and why?" Ryoa blushed.

"Well, um, ano…. I…I want to go on a quest to…to find… find my…my true love…." Ryoa trailed off somewhat, her face a bright crimson, and hair starting to smoke from the heat.

"We don't know where to," Plex continued, saving his sister from further investigation, "probably all over. We won't be by ourselves – Ceito is currently asking if he can go as well. And we were hoping that Cyko could come. As to why…well, Ryoa's in the middle of a weird teenage-romance-desperation stage. She figures that since we're almost 18, she needs to be in a relationship."

"Don't you want to be in a relationship, Plex?" Eve asked.

"Well, sure I do. Sometimes I just want someone to hold, and to hold me, outside of the family. But I figure that if my perfect girl is out there, we'll meet up eventually, so there's no point in me obsessing over it."

"That's a good philosophy." As Dawn was about to continue, Eve cut her off.

"Who's your perfect girl?" she asked with a mischievous grin.

"Someone who knows everything and can tell me so that I do less stupid things."

"So," Dawn cut back in, " – how long do you think you'll be gone for?" Dawn asked.

"Not a clue. However long it takes, I'm guessing. We may be back anywhere from a week to a couple months…" Plex shrugged.

"I don't know…" Dawn was skeptical.

"Aw, c'mon, mom! Dor went on a quest when he was only 12! We're 17, almost 18! We're old enough to go on a quest." Plex argued.

"Well, Eve, what do you think?" Dawn's resolve was crumbling, Plex had a good point, but she wanted a second opinion.

" I don't see the harm in it. Besides, you're too protective of them. Plex is right – they're 18 next month, they could use a little elbow room to experience life for themselves."

" Well…" the last of her resolve crumbled away. "OK – but Ceito goes with you or the quest is off."

Plex and Ryoa jumped up and down, running over to their mother. They hugged her and said

"Yay! Thanks mom! Thanks Aunt Eve!" They gave her a hug as well.

"Mom?" Cyko asked timidly "Can I go too? I promise I'll be careful…" He crossed his fingers behind his back.

"As long as you stay with your cousins." Eve smiled.

"Yay! … I'm thirsty…" he sat down, summoned, and drank his coffee. Then he made a face. "Eugh…needs more sugar…" he tossed the cup over his shoulder, Plex just managing to dodge the projectile cup, and summoned a new on. He sipped it carefully. "Ah…much better!"

"Baka…" Plex muttered as he bit into a cookie.

"Where'd you get that cookie?" Ryoa asked.

"Ano…I found it…yeah, I found it!"

"Found it on the table at Humphrey's castle?"

"…maybe…" he replied, while his eyes darted from left to right rapidly.

"That's a 'yes'…. Well, we might as well go pack. Plex, you need a few extra pairs of pants, so we can wash those and you're not naked. After you pack those, put in anything else you think we might need. I'm going to go do that too. Cyko, go up to your room here and do the same," Ryoa commanded. This was the first time she had spoken since she explained what the quest was for, other than expressing gratitude to their mother and aunt.

Plex went and packed his pants, other clothes, and a few (dozen) cookies from the kitchen. He thought a moment, and then walked over to Ryoa's room.

"Hey, Ry? You thin I should pack my monkey boxers?"

"No, duh, genius. Underwear is good."

"Not all the time…" Plex muttered as he walked back into his room.

After everyone was packed, they headed out the front gates of the castle. Then, all three of them turned around, shouted "Bye mom!" and continued on their way.

They arrived at Ceito's house shortly after, and knocked on his door. Ceito answered, complete with his pack slung over one shoulder.

"You guys can all come? Great!" He twisted his torso around. "Bye mom!" and they headed out. "Let's go – Klepto lives this way." He walked off.

After traveling for a few hours, and after Plex has changed the music about forty-kagillion times, with Ryoa smacking him every time he changed it mid-song, they were walking on a path when a strange redheaded woman jumped out in front of them.

"HILLO!" she called happily, waving.

"Hi," the group chorused back.

"Whatcha doin'?" she asked.

"We're starting on a quest," Ceito replayed.

"Oh…can I come? I've got nothing better to do, and you people seem decent enough."

"Well, before we answer, at least tell us who you are first."

"I'm Delta Naga-Merwoman daughter of Naldo Naga and Mela Merwoman. I turned 18 last year, and I've been wandering around trying to find something to do. My talent is to change the properties of water, from salt to fresh and any proportions in between."

"I see," Ceito replied. He had become the unofficial spokesman of the group. "I'm Ceito Centaur, and these are Plex, Ryoa, and Cyko Human." He pointed to people when he said their name. "We're on a quest, and currently we're on our way to my sister's house for our first piece of information."

"I see. That sounds interesting. I'd like to come along, if I may."

"I don't see why not," He consulted the rest of the group. "What do you guys think? She seems nice enough to me…"

"Me too," Plex agreed.

"It's fine with me," Ryoa said.

"Me three," Cyko pitched in. The group dismissed themselves from the huddle they had gotten into, and turned back to Delta.

"You can come along, it's fine with us." Ceito informed her.

"Horray!" Delta did some form of odd victory dance, striking a pose at the end. She earned a few odd looks, but then hopped over to join the group, instead of standing in front of them.

They continued towards Klepto's house, passing the usual suspects of puns in the Xanthian countryside. They avoided the most obvious paths, with always led to tangler trees, and soon were in the middle of a forest when the spied a figure sitting underneath a large tree, reading a book.

She was a small girl, looking to be about 15, with hair black as midnight. She looked like she would be a dryad, but had a more human-like appearance than most dryads to. She looked, up when they neared her, revealing brown eyes.

"Greetings. What brings you this way? I don't get many visitors out here."

"We're on a quest, and we're on our way to our first bit of information." Again, Ceito had become the spokesman. "I'm Ceito Centaur, and these are Ryoa, Plex, and Cyko Human, and Delta Naga-Merwoman. Who might you be?"

"I might be Ariasti Dryad-Human, or I might not. It's up to you to decide whether or not to believe me."

"We believe you, you seem like a fairly believable person. And as such, would you happen to have an inclination to join us on our quest? The more the merrier."

Ariasti closed her book after marking her page. "I suppose I could be persuaded to do as such. I've nothing better to do, so why not?" she retrieved a bag from somewhere, put her book and a stick from her tree in it, and slung it over her shoulder. "Now come, let us press on, for sooner than we shall wish, darkness shall fall, making travel hazardous."

As the group picked its way along the enchanted path, darkness fell, bringing Cyko with it.

"OW!" Cyko said as he hit the ground, nearly missing a sharp rock.

"…Moron…" everyone else muttered under their breath.

But this darkness also meant that they all needed a place to stay for the night. Ryoa spotted a dragon lair, and much to everyone's distaste, she chose this as their campsite.

"Ry, are you sure…this is a…good…idea…?" Delta asked belatedly while Ryoa boldly entered the cave as everyone else reluctantly followed.

A dragon moved out of the shadows, drawing a gasp from Ryoa's lips. "The dragon queen!" She inclined her head in a respectful gesture, signaling everyone else to do so also, and then continued with her speech.

"Lady Dragon, we are six simple travelers trying to complete a quest. We humbly ask to say the night in your lair."

The group saw the large multicolored dragon consider, and then respond with a series of growls that Ryoa brokenly translated. "She says we can stay the night if we…take someone…to get…er…something. Hey! I'm not very good at their language yet! But now I, um…have to go…to the bathroom."

She rushed out of the cave as both the dragon and the travelers gave her fleeing form a blank stare. Then the dragon roared, calling a human-by-appearance man into the chamber. He inclined his head to the visitors and then spoke.

"Hello, I am Cebry, Prince of the dragons." Seeing the group's confused looks, he gave a small smile and resumed talking. "I understand your confusion. You see, when I was very young, I made the grave mistake of trying to toast a man's foot when he came near our cave. This man just happened to be the magician Trent, who transformed me into a rather unique species, so to speak. I was transformed into a human, but I soon found that I randomly changed back into a dragon, which is my true form. I went to visit the good magician soon afterwards, and was told that only with the discovery of my true love, could I choose my form." Cebry gave a small shake to rid the shielded look of on his face, and then continued. "But back to business. You say you are on a quest. Though I'm sure I have no idea why my mother hasn't eaten you, I volunteer myself to help you on your quest if you assist us with our task. You see, around sixteen years ago, the dragons sought a treaty with the humans. A peace gift was created to be offered to the newborn child of the royal family, but it was stolen before it could reach its destination. Lately we have been tipped off as to its location and now we are on a quest to give it to who it was intended for. We dragons pledge our help to your quest if you do the same."

Every person in the traveling group nodded in assent, before covering their eyes as a dull flash filled the cavern, and in place of the man form that had stood in front of them previously, a dragon now stood. As if by coincidence, Ryoa chose this exact moment to re-enter the cave. Seeing a new dragon, she froze, letting her talent flow out to work her magic. Then she truly got a look at the dragon in front of her. He was…magnificent; low slung, long, thin and graceful, striking the girl as strongly resembling the dragons of Mundane lore. His scales were the purest white at the tip of his nose, fading to the darkest midnight blue at the very tip of his tail, with a sheen like a puddle of oil on water gleaming all over his body.

When the dragon made eye contact with Ryoa, she froze completely under the icy blue gaze of his eyes. Plex glanced over to his sister, then led everyone off in the direction of the room that the dragons had indicated as their sleeping quarters. They came upon a visibly makeshift room filled with fresh bedbugs, but nothing else. So everyone claimed a bug and crashed. After all, a long day was ahead of them.

The next morning Ryoa woke up before everyone else.

Considering how odd this was, she could come up with only one thing to do. She was completely filthy, so she decided to go find one of those infamous cave pools to bathe in. She wandered around the cave until she heard the gentle lapping of waves coming from a dark alcove. Glancing in, she was satisfied to find a dark room that contained glowing moss, and a pool. Pulling off her clothes, and placing them on a rock at the waters edge, she submerged herself in the surprisingly warm water.

Suddenly, she heard the crunch of gravel close by. Her eyes flew open, taking in the silhouette of a wiry man right next to her pool. Her scream seemed to scare him off, but then she heard breathing behind her.

"Er…Milady?"

"EEEK!" Ryoa scrambled quickly over to her clothes, but in her haste she knocked them into the pool. Grasping the last threads of dignity she had, she walked demurely behind a large rock and sized up her surprise visitor. He was a little taller then her, with white, ear length hair that gleamed in the darkness. And there was something familiar about those eyes. Her mental dialogue was interrupted by his voice.

"Milady, I apologize. I did not know you were bathing here."

"Well, how the heck…you over there, then, poof, behind me…and…now I have no clothes." Ryoa quickly closed her mouth, realizing she was babbling.

"I have no idea how I got into the water with you. But really, you have nothing to be ashamed of, you're quite a fine example of-"

"Hehh…okay...I just need dry clothes please…" Cebry took of his long tunic shirt and handed it to Ryoa, whose face was uncomfortably red. She pulled the long shirt on with murmured thanks, and walked back to the room, where everyone else would soon be waking up. Cebry shook his head slowly, still thigh deep in the pool. There was just something about that girl. She was an unanswered question, intriguing and confusing. At least he would have plenty of time to figure her out on the quest, hopefully.

By now, the rest of the members of their merry band of misfits had woken up. Ryoa and Cebry soon walked into the room, the group prepared their things, and set off again with the good biddings from the Dragon Queen.

After walking more, Cebry made a slight gasp.

"What is it Cebry?" asked Ryoa, who had become Cebry's official traveling companion. Cebry gave a puzzled look and said, "I haven't changed since we left…" His eyes flicked up through his hair at Ryoa with a newfound curiosity, and then at Delta and Ariasti also. Then he shook his head and continued walking, muttering so nobody else could hear, "That means…one of them is…" Ceito interrupted his musings.

"There's Klepto's house," Ceito said, pointing. "We're finally here."

Suddenly, Cebry ran off to behind a tree. Since he was at the end of the group, and Ryoa was focused on Klepto's house, no one noticed.

Ceito knocked on the door, and it opened after a few seconds. Soon Ceito was enveloped in his sister's arms, in an almost chokehold like grip. "OH MY GOD IT'S BEEN SO LONG CEITO! Why haven't you come over before?" Not even waiting for his answer, she herded everyone inside and shut the door as she rambled on. "You'd never guess what! This stallion is starting to court me! He's all brown with tan splotches and one of then looks like a map of Xanth! And-"

"Klepto! We came here to ask you a question. Can you show us all the stuff you've stolen?"

"Well, I gave it all back…" she glanced around shiftily, but then grinned "except for this…" and she pulled a roughly hourglass shaped object out of her pack. Ryoa gasped as she saw the decoration on the glass and she gently took it from Klepto's hands. "Someone with an extraordinary talent must have made this…" said Ryoa as she ran her finger along the beautiful dragon carvings.

"Yeah, maybe someone who could make dragon carvings on thyme keepers" replied Plex

Ryoa sighed and tried to smack her brother over the head, but her hand just went straight through, so she did it again, but this time stopped in the middle of his head. She then wiggled her fingers. 

"Ah! AAH! Brain! BRAIN! RYOA! CONTRARY TO POPULAR BELIEF, I DO HAVE A BRAIN THERE!"

"Bleep cocky brother…" she muttered under her breath and went back to her dragon-worshiping.

"As Plex said, this is a thyme keeper. It…well…it keeps thyme except the time does weird stuff...like solidify water, freeze everything but us and so on. Basically, the hourglass shape makes it stronger because it's carved out of a wish-stone. The "sand" in the glass is ground up thyme seeds." Klepto explained.

"Oh," Plex said, "it all makes sense now…"

"Of course," Ryoa said sarcastically. "You get it when she explains it to you…"

"Well, duh, Ry. She's not my sister!"

"Anyway," Klepto said, stepping between the two, so another argument did not break out, "Your quest was to return what I stole, right?"

"Right" both Plex and Ryoa replied at the same time.

"You two gotta stop doing that, it's freaky…"

"Doing what?" they replied again.

"That thing."

"What thing?"

"There! You did it again!"

"Did what!"

"Never mind….." sighed Klepto as Ryoa gently put the thyme-keeper into her pack.

Ryoa sighed. "I wish we knew who this belonged to…"

"Well," Klepto responded, "I didn't actually use my talent to find it. I just happened upon it, and took it, since it's pretty. But I could show you where I found it, to start you off."

So, everyone followed Klepto outside to an old tree, Cebry suddenly re-joining the group. The tree's bark was contorted into the shapes of many wrinkled letter "E's." The fruit of this particular tree was rather disgusting-looking, made up of bug-like growths. Also, around the base were some rolling stones.

The group was just staring blankly at the tree, trying to figure out what it was, but not getting it at all, when they heard a collective groan from somewhere above them. Plex looked up, and shouted, "What! I don't get it! Someone explain!" to the great-readers-in-the-sky.

(R/N: audience participation time! Now everyone, yell the next line…)

"It's an OLD-E's TREE!" the great-readers-in-the-sky shouted at him.

Finally, the group groaned in disgust at the pun the ALMIGHTY (-female-) AUTHOR (!) had come up with. Then, Ryoa gave a tiny "eek" as an inform-ant tapped on her leg, explaining why he hadn't come out before.

"I was told to wait until you had figured out the pun of the tree, and now you have, so here's your information; Go to Mundania, and go to the colorless female rooster cabinet."

And with that, the little guy wandered off.

They were all speechless. Not only was that more cryptic and senseless than Humphrey's answer, but now they had to go to Mundania!

"Well, I guess we should be on our way, then. The Gap isn't too far away," Ceito said calmly, informing his friends they weren't as confused as they thought they were.

Ryoa summoned two large flying dragons, and the group flew (Ceito galloped beneath them) towards the gap. As it came into view, Ryoa directed the dragons downward, and they landed near the edge of the Gap.

"Hmmm…. Now where is that bridge?" pondered Ryoa. They dangled their legs on the edge of the gap, casting their eyes along the rim for any sign of a bridge. They had no fear of the gap dragon, or his wife Stella, or Steven, their offspring. Steven was getting to be old enough to patrol the gap on his own, but his parents still accompanied him on most of the trips to make sure he didn't hurt any of Ivy's relatives. Plex and Ryoa were relatives of Ivy, but there also was the noticeable factor of Ryoa's talent that protected them from any attack by dragon.

"The bridge is right around the bend," said an unknown voice, "but to get across you must PAY! Muahahahahaha hackcoughhahahahaha!"

"Holy crap! Who is that!" most of the group shouted as they turned around to see an insubstantial old man standing behind them.

"I am the hermit of the gap! I own all the bridges from here-" he pointed to an old, but sturdy, cottage hidden in the trees, "-to the coast! If you wish to cross without hindrance you must give me your pa-" and at that moment he was overcome with a coughing fit.

"Our WHAT!" screeched the females, fitting five exclamation points into their comment, but the guys, not even letting their brains go in that direction, said, "He meant payment, not-well…what you were thinking" The blood flowed from the girl's faces and they looked down at the ground, embarrassed.

"Oh, shut up you old fogy," said yet another new voice. This time, it was a young, fit, and healthy voice. "If this happens again you can go across the gap with no bridge." Ryoa was the first to glance up at the newcomer, who at the same moment glanced in her direction though a shock of his light brown hair. She let out a sharp little gasp and looked down again, blushing in a most becoming way. Plex, noticing his sister's expression thought '_Oh crap'_ because the face and build of this young man fit the picture his voice painted, and was distressingly attractive as well.

"I apologize for the bad manners of my father. He has rather lost his mind in his extremely old age." said the man in a genuinely sorry voice, smiling a smile that melted the heart of every female within eyesight. With another glance in the direction of Ryoa, he strode forward and pulled a blue and white long-stemmed rose out of thin air, and tucked it behind Ryoa's ear, ignoring the knives flying through the air from Plex's glare.

"If you don't mind," he said, with another one of his drop dead smiles, "I think I'll stay the night with you, to make sure you all are safe. By the way – I'm Landen." He smiled handsomely.

Ryoa swooned.

Plex caught her before she fell over, and took over the introduction process. Pointing to each person as he said their name, he introduced Landen to the group.

"That's Ceito Centaur, Delta Merwoman-Naga, Ariasti Dryad-Human, Cyko Human, Cebry Dragon, this is Ryoa Human, and I'm Plex – Ryoa's twin brother." When he said his own name, Plex had a tone that implied him saying, "You touch her, and I kill you." Ryoa, having snapped out of her swoon-induced daze, elbowed him.

"Behave."

"I will if he does."

Landen spent the rest of the day getting to know Ryoa and the rest of the group. Ryoa seemed smitten with him, and as she went to go change into her pajamas for the night, she gave Landen a bright smile and then walked off to her bag. Landen's eyes followed the swinging of her hips while she walked with and almost lustful gaze. Ryoa was the last of the girls to go to bed, as usual, so only the men remained around the flickering fire.

"My, my…she is a fine piece of real estate, isn't she?" Landen said quietly in a horrible, coveting way. Nobody responded to this horrible statement, being too shocked that anyone would ever talk about their Ryoa that way. Without noticing the aura of shock coming from the people around him, Landen continued. "Well, she's beautiful, and By God, does that girl have a set of gams on her!"

There was a gasp and a clatter as the chair Plex had been sitting on fell over and he lunged towards Landen in a fury. Ceito and Cebry caught him, as they were glaring at Landen, but Plex struggled in anger.

"Never…talk…Ry…ever…"

But Landen simply ignored him and walked off, with a cocky grin on his face. Plex was shoved down in his seat, still fuming, but he did not go off after Landen again.

The next morning, after having to restrain Plex from strangling Landen in his sleep on several occasions, Plex, Ryoa, Cyko, Ceito, Delta, Ariasti, and Cebry set out for Mundania.

They were up for one Hell of an Adventure.

end of chapter 2

As always, feel free to e-mail us, (with no spaces)

Cantharmnezumi (at) yahoo . com for Plex

Or

Four1490 (at) sbcglobal . net for Ryoa


End file.
